


The Thirteenth Beast

by Caramelkity13



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Please like this, i'll do my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelkity13/pseuds/Caramelkity13
Summary: This follows Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, so it's set in ShippudenNaruto x OC
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Reunion for Three

Two teens, a boy and a girl, and a man walked up to the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. "Now this takes me back!" The boy with the blonde hair cried with a large smile. "Yeah, it has..." The white-haired man said. Though he was young for his hair color. "The village hasn't changed a bit!" The girl with red hair said. Her brown eyes shined as she laughed, starting to run inside. "Race ya!" She cried. "H-hey! No fair!" The boy cried, chasing after his friend.   
The two skidded to a stop when they reached the center of the village. "Man... I'm feeling so nostalgic now!" The blonde boy said with a smile, looking at all of the buildings. "Honestly," the white-haired man said as he walked up to the teens and crossed his arms, "You're not kids anymore, so quit bouncing around like that." He chided. "Who cares!? I mean come on, it's been forever!" The red-haired girl cried, smiling big. The man sighed and muttered "Always rambunctious" under his breath. "So where are we going now?" The girl asked. "I figure the first place we should hit is Ichiraku right?!" The boy answered, with an excited grin. The two teens jumped at a yell. "Huh?" The girl said, looking for the scream. She turned to face a pink-haired girl not too far away from them. "N... Naruto!? Nina?! Is that you!?" The pink-haired girl cried.  
"Huh?! Wha- Is... Is that... Sakura?!" The boy, known as Naruto, stuttered. Him and the girl, Nina, ran over to their old friend.   
"When did you get back?" Sakura asked, "I haven't seen you in ages!" Nina laughed. "I know right? Wow!" She said. "Heh, so you must have made it through your training alright, then," Sakura said. "Yeah, we've gotten way stronger!" Nina said. "We'll take on any missions you got!" Naruto continued for her. "That irresponsible self-confidence of yours sure hasn't changed," Sakura said flatly. Nina shook her head in agreement while Naruto laughed.   
"Alright, save the catching up for later. For now, we're going to go see Tsunade." The white-haired man said, "if we don't stop in for a proper hello, we're sure to get an earful later." Nina pouted along with Naruto. "Come on Jiraiya," Nina said. "Don't you think we could look around the village a little first?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya raised his eyebrow.   
"It's been so long." Naruto continued. "The waiting is killing me!" Nina sighed dramatically and leaned against Naruto. "See? She's dying!" Naruto said with a chuckle. "Sheesh! Just do it later." Jiraiya said. Nina fell on her bottom at his response. "Heartless old pervert," Nina muttered. "Or at least that's what I should say," Jiraiya continued, giving Nina a look and making her laugh nervously, "But you've never been away from the village for so long have you?" Sakura walked up to Nina and Naruto and stood beside them. "It's alright Master Jiraiya. I'll go with Naruto and Nina too." She said, "I'll make sure they get to the mansion." Naruto smiled. "Woah! I just got back and now we're going on a date?!" He cried, causing Nina to fall back onto the ground just as she picked herself up. "In your dreams!" Sakura yelled. "Heh! Well in that case, I'll go on ahead to the mansion." Jiraiya laughed, "You three catch up after you're through wandering around the village. Alright?" Naruto smiled and gave Jiraiya a salute, Nina doing the same from the ground. "You got it!" They said. "Up you go," Sakura said as she helped Nina up off the ground.  
"Why don't we head to the mansion and check out the village on our way over?" Sakura asked after Jiraiya had left. Naruto and Nina had just gotten back to the village after three years of training. Training to bring Sasuke back.   
"Hehe! This is gonna be awesome!" Naruto cried. "Yup!" Nina agreed with a smile. "It's been so long!" Naruto started walking ahead, with Nina and Sakura following behind. "You really haven't changed," Sakura said as Nina and Naruto looked at everything with wide smiles.   
"Well, it's been three years! We missed this place." Naruto laughed. They both stopped as they almost passed Ichiraku Ramen. "We'll be back." Naruto and Nina said in unison with a thumbs up to the shop. Then they took off full speed to the Hokage's Mansion. "H-hey! Wait up!" Sakura called.  
"May I come in Lady Tsunade? I've brought Naruto and Nina." Sakura said as she knocked on the Hokage's door. "Hey! Grandma Tsunade! Shizune! It's been forever!" Naruto called as he walked in. "How ya been?" Nina asked, coming to stand beside Naruto.  
"Naruto! Nina! It's good to see you again." Shizune greeted them with a smile. "Noisy as ever, eh, Naruto?" Tsunade asked with a smirk. "I hope you didn't drive Nina crazy." Nina laughed while Naruto protested. "No, not too much," Nina said.   
"Haha! We're back from our training with the Pervy Sage! We've gotten way stronger!" Naruto said. "It was pretty intense," Nina said, scratching the back of her head. Tsunade 'hmm'd and nodded her head. "I'm gonna blow your mind with my new power!" Naruto said proudly. "Self-confidence is a good thing," Tsunade muttered. "Not for him it isn't," Nina said behind her hand. She then quickly found herself in a headlock. "H-hey Naruto! Cut it out! You're messing up my hair!" She cried.  
Naruto laughed. "You had it coming to ya!" Tsunade cleared her throat to get the two's attention.   
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We need to see if you're as strong as you think you are." The Hokage said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked, his arms returning to his sides. "She means that I'll be putting the three of you to a little test." A voice said from outside the room.  
"Huh?" Nina and Naruto asked, looking around. A cloud appeared in the room and when it disappeared, Kakashi was standing in its place. "Kakashi sensei!" The teens cried with a smile. The silver-haired ninja simply replied with a 'yo'. "You haven't changed a bit Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said with a smile. "You really haven't," Nina muttered flatly. He still looked the same as he did two years ago.   
"You haven't either. Well, your personality's the same anyway." Kakashi said before turning to Nina. "And you've really changed. You're not the scared little girl anymore." You could tell he was smiling behind his mask, "You're showing a lot more skin than I remember." Nina looked down to her clothes. She wore a one short-sleeved black crop top and grey shorts. Her hair was in a high ponytail and went down to her hips, but she still had that fringe that covered her left eye. "I guess so-! Pervert!" Nina shouted with a dark blush.  
"Um... Kakashi sensei. You said 'test'. What test?" Sakura asked, "And... 'The three of us'...?" Kakashi turned so that his attention was on all of the teenagers. "Naruto, Nina, and Sakura... We're going to find out just how strong you've gotten over the past three years." He said before bringing out three bells, "... And if you're able to carry out a mission together. We'll do so using these."  
"Bells?" Sakura asked. "You mean..." Naruto trailed off and Nina picked up for him. "Oh! The Bell Test!" She said. "That's right. The same test you took three years ago." Kakashi nodded.  
"Bell test huh? Wow does that bring back memories." Naruto said. "You couldn't get one then... I wonder how you'll fare this time." Kakashi taunted. "We'll test on the training field. Come when you're ready." The three teens nodded. "Alright. I'll be waiting." Kakashi said before he disappeared. "No he won't," Nina muttered to Naruto, causing him to laugh a bit.  
"Naruto, Nina..." Sakura trailed off with her fist up. "Yeah! Let's show him how much we've grown!" Naruto cried. "You guys ready?" Nina asked. The blonde boy and the pink-haired girl nodded. "Then let's go!"


	2. Bell Stealing Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that this story follows the game so I'll only be describing the major battles, not the small ones. Enjoy!

Naruto, Nina, and Sakura stopped as they arrived at the Leaf Highway. "The training field's just up ahead right?" Nina asked. Naruto nodded. "Hehe. I'm getting all fired up!" He cried. "Hey hang on a minute," Sakura said, causing Nina and Naruto to turn to her. "What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked, his head tilted the side. "Why don't we warm up a bit before we meet Kakashi sensei?" Sakura suggested. "That's a good idea," Nina said, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "How?" Naruto asked. "Lots of ways! The quickest is some no-holds-barred sparring." Sakura said with a smirk. "All right!" Nina said with a smile, punching her palm with her fist.  
"Don't you think that's a bit much for a warm-up?" Naruto asked. "Psh! It'll be fine!" Nina said, getting into a fighting position. "If it's no-holds-barred... I dunno if I'll be able to hold back.." Naruto said. "That's perfect! This way I can see what you two really got!" Sakura said, getting into a fighting position as well. "Come on Naruto! It's us two against her. This will be easy!" Nina said. "Let's get this started! Here we come Sakura!" Naruto cried.

  
-After the Battle-

  
"Alright! Warm-up complete!" Naruto cheered. "You guys really meant it when you said you wouldn't hold back." Sakura sighed, "Not bad." Nina gave the girl a thumbs up. "You've gotten way stronger too Sakura." She said. "Looks like the bell test should go fine. I'll be counting on you two!" Sakura said. "Right!" Naruto and Nina said.  
"We'll show Kakashi sensei exactly what we're made of," Sakura smirked. "Darn right!" Naruto said with a smile. He started to walk towards the training field before Sakura stopped him. "Hey hold on. Take this. You too Nina." She said, handing the two some ointment and a paper bomb. "What's this?" Naruto asked. "For the warm-up we did. Heal up with the ointment before we go fight." Sakura explained. Nina wasted no time in rubbing some on her right shoulder. The pink-haired girl nailed her good. "The paper bomb will really come in handy against Kakashi sensei," Nina noted. "Gotcha! Thanks!" Naruto said. "Alright. Let's do this!" Sakura said. "We're getting those bells for sure!" Nina cheered.  
"Sensei should be waiting up ahead. You guys ready?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Nina nodded. "Here we go."  
The three ran inside the training field and the silver-haired jonin was standing near the training post, reading his signature book. "Ah, there you are," Kakashi said. "Well, what do you know. You're here after all." Nina said with a smirk. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Sakura said. "Are you all ready?" Kakashi asked. The three teens nodded. "Same rules as three years ago," Kakashi started, taking three bells out of his pocket, "Just take these bells from me. Of course, if you don't try to kill me, you'll never get the bells."   
"We know already!" Nina cried, getting into battle position. "Skip the intro, let's hurry up and start!" Naruto said. "Sounds good," Kakashi said.

  
-Battle Start-

  
"Alright." Kakashi said, putting away his book, "Shall we begin?" Naruto tightened his headband. "Yeah!" He said. "Yes!" Sakura said, punching her palm with her fist. "Let's do this!" Nina cried. "It looks like..." Kakashi paused, lifting up the part of his headband that covered his left eye, exposing his sharingan, "I'll have to work a bit harder."  
"Bring it!" Kakashi taunted. "Let's go!" Sakura said. "Let's do this!" Naruto and Nina shouted. The three started out in a frontal assault, Naruto first, then Nina, then Sakura. Though Kakashi dodged most of them, Nina managed to land a hit on his back. Naruto and two of his shadow clones launched Kakashi into the air. "Nina go!" Naruto shouted. "On it!" Nina responded, jumping up into the air. She reared her fist back to punch, but Kakashi caught it and threw her away.   
"Is that all Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked as Nina landed beside him and Kakashi landed farther back. "Not bad." Kakashi said, making a quick hand sign, "Fire style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" Kakashi blew threw his fingers and a giant fireball formed, coming straight for the three teens. "It's huge...!" Naruto said. "We have to move!" Nina cried, jumping to the left. Naruto jumped to the right, but he still managed to burn his foot.   
"Here goes!" Nina shouted, running at Kakashi with her fist raised. He blocked her punch but his eyes widened at her smirk. "What?" Kakashi said as Nina disappeared. "Leaf Secret Finger Jutsu!" Naruto cried, jumping out of the bushes with his hands clasped, only his pointer fingers straight, "A thousand years of death!"   
'Really? Why that one?' Nina thought with a sweatdrop as Naruto shoved his fingers up Kakashi's butt, sending him flying. "Alright!" Naruto cheered as Kakashi fell to the ground. "Whew, that was too close," Kakashi said from the treeline. "Huh?!" Naruto asked, looking back to the one that was on the ground. It was a clone. "Heh! That's just like you, Kaka- Huh?!" Nina looked above Kakashi with wide eyes as Sakura jumped above Kakashi with her fist raised.   
"You're mine!" Sakura yelled, her fist covered by her chakra. Kakashi blocked the hit, but it created a crater. Before he could get smashed into the ground, he shifted his body to the side and let Sakura's fist hit the ground, causing the crater to become larger. Water from the river flooded into the crater, leaving some dry spots.   
Coming out from the water, Kakashi jumped onto one of the piles of rubble and sighed, looking down at the three teens standing on the water. "Who'd have thought you'd do this well... But, next time may be different." He said, giving them a serious look as his right arm sparked with electricity. "Get off the water!" Nina cried, jumping onto one of the rocks sticking out of the water. Naruto and Sakura did the same. "Time to get serious," Kakashi said. "Let's show off our power!" Naruto said. "Alright!" Nina and Sakura cried. Kakashi yelled as he jumped onto the water and made it pulse with electricity.  
"Get him now Naruto!" Nina yelled once the water was safe. Naruto nodded and attacked Kakashi until he jumped onto another pile of rubble. "I got it!" Sakura cried as she destroyed the pile with one punch. Kakashi charged his hand with electricity once more and ran towards Naruto. "No, you don't!" Nina cried, jumping in front of her friend, taking the hit to her stomach. "What?!" Kakashi said as she smirked, the chakra from the attack getting absorbed into her body. The only thing she felt was the force of the punch, and her knees shook. Kakashi jumped away. 'She... She just absorbed my chidori!' He thought, making rapid hand signs.   
"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He yelled, and a dragon with glowing eyes formed out of the water. "Sakura-" Naruto was cut off as the pink-haired girl launched him toward the dragon. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto cried and hundreds of Narutos hit the dragon. After the dragon blew up in a cloud of mist, they fell toward Kakashi. One of them dragged Kakashi down into the water when they caught him by his waist.   
When Kakashi stood back onto the water, Naruto and Nina jumped into the air. In Naruto's right hand was the Rasengan. Nina's right hand was curled into a fist and was covered in purple chakra. Kakashi glared and both of his hands were sparking with electricity. "Lightning Blade/Rasengan/Suction Pulse!" The three yelled as they clashed. Nina's eyes started to change from brown to purple, and Naruto's, blue to red. They both gave out a scream and the air became more violent. A sharp wind blew by and cut the bells from Kakashi's belt.   
A memory passed Kakashi's eyes as he saw them when they first took the test three years ago. 'They've grown...' Kakashi thought, redirecting them to his sides so they flew past him, into the water. 

-Battle End-

  
Nina, Sakura, and Naruto twirled the bells in their hands with a smile and held them our for their teacher to see. "I honestly didn't think you'd manage to take the bells." Kakashi sighed. He looked to Nina, there was a spot on her stomach that was red from the hit he gave her. "You alright?" Kakashi asked, making the other two teens look at Nina. "Hey! When did that happen?!" Naruto cried. "Guys I'm fine," Nina said with a smirk. "You idiot. Hold still." Sakura scolded while healing the red spot. "You so owe me ramen." Nina snickered to Kakashi. The silver-haired man sighed. First his pride, now his wallet. Kids these days.


	3. The Cursed Doll: Part One

"We did it guys!" Naruto said with a smile after Kakashi left. "Yeah!" Nina said with a smile, shifting her weight to her left foot. "Okay, let's give these missions our all!" Naruto said. "Naruto, Nina... I'm looking forward to working with you again." Sakura said. "Ditto!" The two teens said. "To Team 7!" Nina cried, raising her fist in the air. "Team 7!" Sakura and Naruto cried along with her, copying her actions.   
"That's it for the test. What do you want to do now?" Naruto asked once they left the training field. "If you don't have anything planned, why not come see Lady Tsunade with me?" Sakura suggested, "I want to let her know the test went okay." Nina put a finger to her chin in thought. "We should huh... Okay, let's go to the mansion!" Nina said. Naruto agreed and the three started to run back to the Leaf Village.  
On the way to the mansion, Naruto and Nina stopped outside Ichiraku Ramen. "Huh. It's not open yet." Nina said. Naruto's stomach growled. "Ugh... I need some ramen..." He groaned. Nina laughed. "Come on you two, let's get going," Sakura said, running past. "Hey! Wait up!" The two left behind yelled.  
"Lady Tsunade," Sakura called as she, Nina, and Naruto walked in he office, "We made it through Kakashi sensei's test!" Tsunade nodded, examining the looks on the teens' faces. "I see, and judging by the looks on your faces I'd say you passed. Well done." She said. "Hey Grandma Tsunade," Naruto started, "Any chance you have a mission for us?" Nina nodded in agreement. "Naruto what are you talking about? We just finished the test!" Sakura said. "Yeah, but that match against Kakashi sensei wasn't enough. I'm still pumped." Nina said excitedly.   
"When there's missions to be done, I can't hold still," Naruto complained. "I don't know where you two get your stamina." Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "Well, it's good to be eager," Tsunade said with a small smile. "You mean-!" Tsunade cut Nina off by raising her hand. "That being said, I can't give you a legitimate mission yet. All I have are a few simple tasks." The Hokage finished.   
"No problem!" Naruto said. "We'll take it!" Nina added. "Alright, choose your mission," Tsunade said, sliding two papers to the edge of her desk. One was for giving trading licenses to some shops around the village, the other was for a man outside the Yamanaka flower shop. "What about this one first?" Nina suggested, pointing to the one about the man. "Sure!" Naruto agreed. "Sakura, you go with them," Tsunade ordered. "Understood..." Sakura sighed.  
"This is gonna be easy!" Nina said with a big smile. "Let's go to the man outside the flower shop first. I want to hear more details." Sakura said. "Right." Nina and Naruto said, walking out of the office with Sakura close behind.   
A few minutes had passed and the three came upon a man with a fearful look on his face while pacing back and forth. "Was it you who requested this mission?" Naruto asked, walking up to the man. Nina and Sakura stood to the side, examining the mans reaction. The man stopped and looked at Naruto. "Yeah I've been waiting for you... Hey..." The man trailed off, his eyes widening when they landed on Nina. "Ah! What are you doing here?!" The man shouted, pointing at Nina. "Me?" Nina asked, raising an eyebrow. She hasn't done anything since she got here!  
"You just got back! Did you do something already?" Sakura asked, sending Nina a wary glance. "I did not! I've been with you the whole time!" Nina protested loudly. "Liar! I saw you on the Leaf Highway glaring around angrily!" The man accused, "There was so much murder in your eyes, I decided not to see my girlfriend in the Hidden Sand Village!" Nina's eyes narrowed. There were few names she didn't like to be called, and a liar was one of them. And he was blaming her for his nerves? No way!! "Now listen here you idio-" Naruto hooked his arms under Nina's and covered her mouth, dragging her away quickly with a nervous expression before she finished her sentence.   
"Don't even think about licking my hand because you and I both know that won't work." Naruto said as they rounded the corner. Nina stayed silent, staring at the ground. "Are you calm?" Naruto asked. Nina paused before nodding slowly. Carefully, Naruto took his hand off of Nina's mouth and removed his arms from her body. "Why'd you stop me?" Nina asked, crossing her arms, turning to look up at Naruto with a glare. "Because we have to help the client, not curse him out," Naruto said with a laugh. "But he called me a..." Nina didn't want to finish. She hated that word with a passion. "I know," Naruto said, placing a comforting hand on her head, "The quicker we get this mission done, the quicker it's over. Okay?" Nina gave him a look before nodding and walking back over to where Sakura was. Naruto stayed close behind her in case she lashed out again. "Are we ready?" Nina asked, not even giving the client a second glance. Sakura nodded and started to walk towards the village gates. "Come on let's go," Sakura said.   
Nina stopped at the section of the Leaf Highway where the road forks. She glared at the figure ahead with intent to kill. "Huh? Nina?" Naruto looking at the figure ahead, stopping beside the real Nina. "No, something's different," Sakura said, stopping on the other side. The fake Nina wore the same clothes, but a different color. The shirt was navy blue, and the shorts were green. "I don't know which aura is stronger." Naruto gulped, looking between the real Nina and the fake. The malice in the air could be cut with a knife. "It's just like the man said. I can feel a sense of danger." Sakura said. The fake said nothing. 'This chakra... It's just like mine... This isn't good...' Nina thought, going into a battle position. The fake charged almost immediately after. Swinging her fist, 'Nina' grazed the real Nina's bare shoulder. There was, what looked like a burn mark where the fake Nina touched. 'Oh no! It can steal chakra just like I can!' Nina thought with wide eyes. "Nina!" Naruto yelled, running to help his friend. "Stay back!" Nina shouted, keeping the fake's attention, "You can't let it touch you!" Naruto fidgeted in his spot, wanting to help. "It must have the same abilities as Nina does. So that means it can steal chakra." Sakura said, while she observed more red marks appearing on Nina's torso and arms.   
"What?" Naruto asked. "I saw it during the bell test. When Kakashi sensei hit her with his Chidori, it disappeared as soon as it touched her skin." Sakura explained. They both gasped at their friend and the fake. Nina had gotten behind it and wrapped one arm around its neck, the other around its waist. "You're no match for the real thing!" Nina growled. Her entire front side was burning, but she was stealing the chakra out of the fake as well. She then let go and jumped away. "Now!" She called to Naruto and Sakura. They both nodded and threw a paper bomb at the fake. After the smoke had cleared, a doll laid in the place of the fake.  
"This is all... Because of a stupid doll?!" Nina panted, glaring at the thing. Naruto walked over to it and put it in his items pocket. When he looked back up at his friend, he gasped. Her arms, stomach, and half of her face looked like it was covered in blood! "Nina!" Sakura cried, running over to her. "I'm fine." Nina said, but when Sakura placed her hand on her shoulder, she winced and fell to her knees. "We need to get help!" Sakura said as Naruto took off his jacket and wrapped it around Nina before picking her up bridal style. He brushed her fringe in front of the half of her face that was red and frowned when he winced at the contact. "S-sorry... N-Naruto..." Nina said, leaning tentatively against his black shirt. "What are you saying sorry for? Hold on, I'm taking you to Pervy Sage." Naruto said with an uncharacteristically serious face. Nina nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on regaining her energy. "I'll go talk to the man and tell Lady Tsunade what happened," Sakura said. Naruto nodded and started to run back to the village. He had last seen Jiraiya outside the Ramen shop.   
"Pervy Sage!" Naruto shouted to the white-haired man. Jiraiya turned around with a smile, but his smile fell as soon as he saw his other student. "We need to get her somewhere secure. Now." Jiraiya ordered as he started running, Naruto following. "Why not go to the hospital?" Naruto asked. "Not an option," Jiraiya said. "Why?!" Naruto asked again. "It's not my place to tell," Jiraiya answered.   
Jiraiya soon found Kakashi and stopped beside him. "We need to use your home for a bit." He said. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow before his eye landed on Nina in Naruto's arms. "Follow me." He said. In a matter of minutes, the four were in Kakashi's house and Nina laid in Naruto's arms. She seemed to have passed out on the way. Once Naruto had taken his jacket off of her, Jiraiya inspected the damage, his fingers hovering over her red skin. "Naruto, I need you to go get Tsunade," Jiraiya said. Naruto started to protest but the door opened and the woman herself walked in. "There's no need for that." She said, looking over Nina herself. "Naruto, you need to leave the room," Kakashi said. "No way! I can't just leave when-!" Naruto stopped yelling when a soft touch on his cheek made him look down at Nina. Her eyes were half open and she had a small smile. "I'll be fine. Go wait outside with Sakura." She said softly.  
Naruto gave Nina a worried look before placing her down on Kakashi's bed. "I'll be back." He said before leaving. When the door shut, the three adults turned extremely serious. "What's her condition?" Tsunade asked as her hands glowed green and she placed them over Nina's heart. "Her control over the thirteen tails had slipped during that battle. We need to put a temporary seal so she can regain her grip." Jiraiya said.


	4. The Cursed Doll: Part Two Recovery

"Naruto! You have to calm down!" Sakura cried as she chased after the fuming blonde. He couldn't stand sitting in place anymore so he started to run around the village to blow off the never-ending amount of steam. Naruto slowed down a bit when he saw a strange-looking man in a straw hat and purple robe.  
"Excuse me boy," The man said when he caught Naruto staring, "You haven't happened to have seen anyone with a dangerous aura around them have you?" Naruto's eyes narrowed as his hand went to his pouch and he pulled out the battered and charred doll. "Does it have anything to do with this?" Naruto asked with a frown. "Yes. That's exactly why I've been looking for," the man said with a small relieved smile. Naruto's jaw clenched and he glared harshly. Dropping the doll, Naruto grabbed the front of the man's robe and shoved him against the railing of the bridge. "Naruto what are you doing?!" Sakura yelled.   
"Do you know how much trouble this thing caused me?! One of my friends is hurt because of you!" Naruto shouted. Sakura quickly jumped in and pried Naruto away from the man. "Let him talk. You can't just attack people out of nowhere!" She scolded. "I am sorry." The man in the robe said. Sakura turned to him, taking the doll from Naruto. "What is this thing?" She asked. "It's a doll that my friend made. It contains a jutsu that sucks out chakra and molds it into a human form." The man explained. "That's quite a jutsu." Sakura said. The man nodded. "My friend was using that jutsu to make beings that could labor indefinitely... However, it ended in failure." He sighed, "Now it simply sucks chakra from people around it. You could call the doll cursed." Naruto snorted and turned away from the conversation with his arms crossed. "Since it caused so much trouble for you, I'll take the responsibility of destroying it." The man said. "See to it that you do." Naruto growled before running back towards Kakashi's house.  
  
"Nina, you have to wear these in order to regain your control." Jiraiya said, handing her four pearl bracelets, and a pearl necklace. "The necklace I remember, but these?" Nina asked, holding up the bracelets. "Think of it as a five seal barrier. Two of the bracelets go on your arms, two on your ankles, and you know where the necklace goes." Jiraiya explained.   
"Nina, every year you grow older and stronger, but so does the thirteen tails. This isn't just for your safety." Tsunade said. "It's for those around me. I get it. It's why I cast myself out from everyone when I was little. I never received a touch from another living being for eleven years. Then I met Kakashi, who showed me to Jiraiya and he gave me this." Nina explained, holding up the necklace that turned purple as soon as she grabbed it.  
Slipping the four bracelets onto their respective places, Jiraiya made a hand sign and Nina could hear the click of a lock in the back of her mind before a deafening roar echoed in her brain. Her hands clung to the side of her head and her eyes shut tight. "What's going on?" Kakashi asked while Tsunade watched with mild interest. "The thirteen tails was never sealed into its host. It always chose the host on its own." Jiraiya said.   
Nina blinked and her vision cleared when the roaring stopped. "Are you alright?" Tsunade asked. Nina nodded and stood. "Ready to go!" The young girl said with a smirk. The door opened and Naruto walked in with his eyes to the floor, Sakura behind him. "Naruto?" Nina asked in confusion. The hyperactive blonde she knew never acted like this. Naruto's eyes snapped up at the sound of her voice. He smiled and tackled her in a tight hug. "You're okay!" He cried. "I won't be if you don't let go!" Nina snapped. "Your skin is back to normal." Sakura said with a smile. "All thanks to Lady Tsunade over here." Nina said when Naruto let go.  
"What are the pearls for? I didn't know you were one for jewelry." Naruto asked when he noticed the purple pearls on Nina's neck, arms, and legs. "It's to regain the chakra I lost in the fight," Nina lied quickly, "I have at least three times the chakra you do, you know." Naruto nodded and scratched the back of his head. Nina sighed mentally when he bought it, but the guilt started to creep in. She didn't like lying to her best friend.  
"So what's the next mission?" Naruto asked. "Naruto!!!" Sakura snapped. "What? What'd I do?!" Naruto asked, hiding behind Nina. "We should wait for Nina to recover! We can't just take off like that!" Sakura yelled. "S-Sakura it's okay. I'm fine." Nina said with a sweatdrop. Tsunade sighed. "Come with me so we can talk in my office." She said, walking out of Kakashi's home.  
The second mission was for trading licenses for the stores in the village. After receiving the licenses from Shizune, Nina spoke up. "Why don't we split up? We'll get the mission done way faster." She suggested. "That's a good idea." Sakura said nodding, handing her the license for the BBQ store, "Here you take this one." Nina nodded and took off.  
"Ah! It smells so good in here!" Nina sighed in happiness when she walked in. "Hello. May I help you?" The cashier asked with a smile. "I came to give you our renewed trading license." Nina said, giving the man his card. "Oh thank you!" The man said. "No problem. Have a nice day!" Nina said before running out. "Hmm, I wonder if Naruto and Sakura are done with theirs yet. I'll wait for them at the Hokage's mansion." She said to herself, running in the direction of the mansion. "Shizune?" Nina asked as she saw the woman outside the mansion gates. "Ah you're back. How was the mission?" Shizune asked. "No problem at all!" Naruto said walking up beside Nina, and Sakura on the other side. "Good for you! Good work." Shizune praised with a smile. "Where are you going now?" Sakura asked. "Tsunade's asked me to run an errand for her. I'll just be out for a while." Shizune sighed. "That looks tough." Naruto said. "Well anyway, your mission is completed. Nice work guys." Shizune said.   
"Phew, I think we finished all the missions we can." Sakura sighed when Shizune left. "Looks like it." Naruto said. "Let's go tell Lady Tsunade that we're done." Nina said. "Yep!" Naruto chirped.   
"Hey Grandma Tsunade! We finished all the missions!" Naruto announced as they walked into the office. "Yes, you did well." Tsunade said with her hands folded under her chin. "We've been doing a lot of running around huh? Let's see, what should we do next..." Nina trailed off, thinking. Her stomach then growled loudly along with Naruto's. "Our stomachs are growling." Naruto laughed. "Well we have been doing a lot of moving around." Sakura said. "In that case, we should head over to our favorite place, eh Naruto?" Nina suggested with a smile. "Don't tell me... You mean Ichiraku right?" Sakura asked. "Bingo! We haven't had Ichiraku ramen in ages. We're gonna stuff ourselves silly!" Naruto said, "wanna come along Sakura?"   
"Sorry but I'm keeping Sakura here with me. I have something for her to do." Tsunade said. "Something to do? We could help." Nina offered. "I'd love it if you would, but it's a medical request." Tsunade said with an apologetic smile. "Erg... I don think I can help with that." Naruto said. "Me either..." Nina said. "Never mind. You guys go to Ichiraku and enjoy your ramen." Sakura said. "Sounds good to me!" Naruto said with a smile. "Hey Naruto, I bet you still can't eat more ramen than I can!" Nina said with a smirk. "I'll beat you this time! Let's go!" Naruto said, running out of the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you thought. It means a lot to me and it makes me happy to know that other people liked it. But if you don't, I'll live 
> 
> I also posted this story on Quotev. My username is Hot Garbage, so no I didn't steal this.


End file.
